Chapter 12
Chapter 12 is the twelfth chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Yue Jian takes the classes easy, as thanks to her father she knows much of it. Suddenly, the guy beside her wakes up and looks at her. She screams at the sight of his face, which is marred by deep scars. She get scolded for interrupting the class persident. Yi Sai report to Fan Le Lao that the Professor is dead, Yue Jian got away, and they still don't find the Keys. He decides to send a spy after Yue Jian. Zhao Yan hears everything regarding her father. Fan Le Lao deems him as a payback for her silence about the Keys, and warns her that the next one will be Yue Jian. Yue Jian is having lunch alone until Lin Xuan Chi goes to her and states that they are friends, drawing attention to her, much to the irritation of Ling Xue Xiao. After the lunch, she is gawked at and gossiped about even more, so she desides to go to the library. On the road she notices some blood, and sees the class preident running in a direction. Description After the classes are over, Yue Jian is relieved. Most of the things were taught by to her by her dad. She takes notice that the black haired guy beside her has slept through all of their classes and hasn't even moved. The class leader maked an announcement that the next class will be self-ftudy, since the teacher is busy. Suddenly, the sleeping guy stirs and sits up. He turns to her and she sees his face which is marred by horrible, deep scars. She screams at the sight, which earns the scorn - and glee - of the class. The class leader goes to her and scolds her for interrupting him. Hearing the critization the class is happy on her count. After that, the guy returns back to sleeping. In the HQ of the Sabbat, Yi Sai is making a report to Fan Le Lao about the attack against Professor Nan Gong and Nan Gong Yue Jian. He informs his leader that the professor is dead, Yue Jian was saved by the Hunters, and that they couldn't find the Keys of the Forbidden Sphere. They are also aware of that Yue Jian was taken to the Kai Lun Academy in Kai Sa City. Since it is in the terrority of the Camarilla, they can't act in a rush, so he decides to use a spy. As Yi Sai leaves to make the arrangement is's revealed that Zhao Yan was in the room, chained and gagged. When they are left alone, Fan Le Lao asks her whether she heard everything and if she is in pain from the death of her father. He deems the death of the professor as a payback for her keeping her silence and warns her that if she doesn't reveal the location of the Keys of the Forbidden Sphere, the next time it will be Nan Gong Yue Jian, who will pay the price for it. Next day, in the canteen, Yue Jian stays away from the other students, and goes to a separate place to eat. The rest of the student take notice of this. The gossip about her, consider her a sign of bad luck and are sure that she has huge secrets. The last is due to Ling Xue Xiao, who seemed to have trash-talked about her. She and Lin Xuan Chi arrive, and the student are immediately in love with, which doesn't escape the notice of Yue Jian. Ling Xue Xiao seems to enjoy the attention paid to her, but Lin Xuan Chi spots Yue Jian, who is sitting alone, and goes to her. He sits down next to her, and offers her some if his food, much to the shock of the students. He introduces himself, and names Yue Jian as his friend much to Ling Xue Xiao's irritation. And Yue Jian is not overjoyed, either. She likes to be low-key and everyone is looking at her now, thanks to Lin Xuan Chi. After sunset the library is still opent to the students. Yue Jian is gawked at everywhere she goes, they talk behind her back, and she finds it uncomfortable. Suddenly she sees blood on the ground. When she looks up, she notices the class president running somewhere. Fun facts * Zhao Yan is surrounded by blue roses. In Chinese folktale, the blue rose signified hope against unattainable love. Category:Chapter